A variety of paper towel dispensing arrangements currently exist. One common arrangement includes a paper towel dispenser having pre-folded, interleaved paper towels or sheets that are pulled from an opening in the dispenser. The paper towels are interleaved so that a tab of a second following paper towel is delivered when a first paper towel is pulled from the dispenser. This type of paper towel dispenser is typically recessed into a wall structure, such as a restroom wall in the vicinity of a restroom sink.
There are a number of disadvantages to the interleaved paper towel dispensers. One disadvantage is that pre-folded paper towels are relatively expensive, because the towels must be pre-cut to the desired length and interleaved (i.e., interwoven or overlapped), each of which adds to manufacturing costs. Another disadvantage is that these dispensers sometimes dispense more than one sheet of pre-folded paper towel at a time, whether the user intended to take more than one sheet or not. The extra paper towels are often discarded without use, or left on the restroom sink, for example, where the extra towels become wet and possibly contaminated.
Improvements to paper towel dispensers, generally to eliminate waste of paper towels and provide a user with an easy to use device, is needed.